Stay Here With Me
by Park Raeya
Summary: Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol karena terus bersamanya yang sakit sakitan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? ㅡ Chanbaek, OOC. Chanbaek shipper must read RnR please


Screenplays

Stay here with me © **Park Raeya**

Genre : SAD ROMANCE

Warning : OOC, **typo(s)**

Disini Baekhyun menjadi yeoja (perempuan).

This is my own story, my idea. Don't like don't read.

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE!

.

**S**_T_A**Y**_ H_E**R**E_**W**__I_T_**H**___M**E**

' **I** don't care, don't shoot me out again. I'll always care about you, boo. '

.

.

.

"**K**au tau mengapa aku membawa mu kesini?" namja itu terus saja tersenyum sambil melihat tingkah sang kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauhinya demi melihat keindahan sunset di winter sea. Sang kekasihnya nampak tak peduli karna terlalu memperhatikan sunset itu, tepat saat yeoja itu berhenti, namja itupun memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau sangat antusias melihat keindahan ini , chagi, bahkan kekasihmu sendiri kau lupakan" Chanyeol ㅡnamja yang memelukㅡ meletakkan dagunya di bahu sang kekasih. Ya, memang tempat itu sangat indah, air laut itu sangat jernih dan biru. Hamparan pasir putih membuat tempat itu semakin indah, belum lagi burung-burung yang berterbangan di sekitar tempat itu dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Suasana sore itu seakan membiarkan dua insan tersebut untuk melepas penat bersama setelah seharian berkeliling kota yang amat sangat melelahkan.

"Tidak, namun ini sangat indah Chanyeol-ah" yeoja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Membiarkan hidung nya itu merasakan segarnya oksigen yang berada di area pantai tersebut. "Kau senang sekali, kau tak pernah ke sini sebelumnya hmm?" Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Pertama kali bersama mu, boo" . Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu ketika Baekhyun, gadisnya, membalikan badan dan menatap mata Chanyeol. Kedua insan itu bertatap mata cukup lama.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan pandangan mereka. Jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit. Dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang sudah melingkar di pinggang sempit Baekhyun.

Chup..

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, mereka saling melumat. Lumatan-lumatan lembut itu tanpa nafsu, hanya ada perasaan disana. Perlahan mata Baekhyun tertutup bersamaan dengan pelukan Chanyeol padanya yang semakin erat dan juga ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, terlihat benang saliva yang telah mereka buat. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat. Dengan langkah yang pelan namun pasti, akhirnya mereka tiba ditempat yang Chanyeol tuju.

"Hei, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, boo?" Baekhyun berkedip manja, meanwhile Chanyeol ingin menerkam Baekhyun yang menurutnya, Baekhyun adalah mangsa yang menggiurkan. "Kita akan bermain disini, putri cantik" Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya karena itu sangat lucu. Baekhyun tidak senang dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, karena menurutnya itu menggelikan.

"Jangan mem-poutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau ingin aku _memangsa_ bibir _kiss-able_ mu itu eoh?" Chanyeol semakin menggoda Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun mundur karena tak ingin _dimangsa _ lagi oleh sang kekasihnya itu.

"Hentikan itu _giant _!?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun, sekali lagi ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin melepaskan genggaman itu, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mempererat genggamannya. Chanyeol ber-smirk ria karena dia menang.

"Ayo kita masuk, aku ingin mengajakmu menaiki wahana yang menantang" ajak Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan senyum idiotnya itu, senyum yang bisa membuat setiap yeoja geli dan mungkin tertawa sampai sakit perut. Oh lupakan.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, pertama mereka pergi ke taman bunga mawar terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga, apalagi mawar. Di samping kanan dan kiri jalan setapak terlihat bunga mawar tertanam rapi di pot. Mawar merah, pink, putih. Sangat mengagumkan. Baekhyun memetik satu tangkai mawar merah, mencium aromanya yang sangat harum. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara _kencan _ mereka.

Tibalah mereka di wahana roller coaster. Pertamanya Baekhyun ragu untuk menaiki wahana tersebut, ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang akan menaiki roller coaster tersebut. Baekhyun tak ingin membuat Chanyeol sedih hanya karna ia tak ingin menaiki wahana menegangkan itu. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ia melakukan itu cukup lama, sampai Chanyeol meliriknya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka menaiki roller coaster. Di awal permainan, mereka tampak senang, berteriak karna memang wahana itu sangat menantang, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kuat kuat, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berteriak itu tak merasakan genggaman Baekhyun itu.

Begitu permainan selesai, Chanyeol baru tersadar bahwa Baekhyun diam , Baekhyun tak bicara satu kata pun. Chanyeol kaget bukan main, Baekhyun pingsan, keringat dingin bercucuran deras di pelipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ala bridal style. Menaikkannya ke mobil sport merah milik Chanyeol.

Setibanya disana, Chanyeol segera menelefon kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang gugup, ia tak bisa menceritakan dengan baik kejadian sebelumnya.

Dari arah Selatan, Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan juga kakaknya yang cool, namun hangat, Kris. Chanyeol berdiri dan hendak menghampiri kedua orang tua Baekhyun, tiba tangan besar mencengkeram baju Chanyeol keatas, dan bersiap meninjunya.

"Kau apa kan adikku, _bastard_!" Kris mendaratkan satu pukulan tepat di wajah Chanyeol. "Apa kau tak tau dia memiliki penyakit serius hah!". Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika, Kris berkata bahwa Baekhyun memiliki penyakit serius. Baekhyun tak pernah mengatakan hal itu selama tiga bulan bersamanya.

"Dia, memiliki penyakit jantung, _dude_" Kris melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Badannya melemah, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang terpaku akan kenyataan pahit yang telah Baekhyun sembunyikan selama ini. Butiran kristal bening mengalir dari mata Chanyeol.

"J-jantung..."

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡ To be Continueㅡ

Annyeong~^^ ini ff kedua yang aku publish. Aku harap ada yang mau mereview, ataupun sekedar membacanya.

Ya semoga saja ada yang mau mampir membaca, aku takut jika tak ada yang membacanya, seperti ff sebelumnya yang sudah aku publish.

Mungkin saja kalimat dalam ffku terlalu membosankan, semoga aku bisa memperbaikinya lagi.

Kalau yang mereview lebih dari 15 akan aku lanjutkan. Jika tidak, yasudahlah aku hapus saja ff ini.

Mohon bantuannya, dan juga reviewnya ya chingudeul. Gomawo~^^


End file.
